


t.a.t.u. 2 u

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lesbian porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-11
Updated: 2009-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Two cocks are better than none.





	t.a.t.u. 2 u

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Yamapi should really learn to knock before entering. Even though it’s practically his apartment too, it’s technically _not_ and he only has himself to blame when he walks in on Jin with his hand down his pants and Russian lesbians on the TV.

“Oh, my god,” they both say at the same time for different reasons.

Jin doesn’t seem to notice him, eyes trained on the girl on the TV as she licks the other girl right between the legs, which is larger than life on Jin’s widescreen and makes Yamapi gag a little. Not that he doesn’t like girls, he just doesn’t want them all in his face like that.

Besides, what Jin is doing to himself is much more interesting. When Yamapi jerks off it’s usually quick and hard, a race to the finish with whatever hot scene he can conjure in his head.

After witnessing this, though, Yamapi doesn’t think he’ll ever see anything – or anyone – else behind his eyes again. His jeans become uncomfortable as Jin’s hand moves in his pants, making him squirm and bite his lip like he’s holding back. Finally he tears his eyes away from the TV and tosses his head back on the couch, hair splaying everywhere as a single drop of sweat rolls down his throat and has Yamapi unconsciously licking his lips.

A thousand thoughts race through Yamapi’s mind at this time, the most forefront one being to get closer, see more, _hear_ more. Jin’s mouth is open but the TV is too loud, the annoying girl moans keeping Yamapi from hearing what he really wants to hear.

Suddenly he’s really glad he didn’t knock.

In a blink of the eye he’s standing behind the couch, looking down at Jin’s face, at the closed eyes that only have to peek to see that he’s not alone. The gasps emitting from his mouth are barely audible, tiny moans that surprise Yamapi a little because he thought Jin would be louder. His skin is flushed and his lips parted, his free hand gripping onto the couch cushion as the wet tip of his cock protrudes from the open fly of his pants.

Yamapi licks his lips again.

His next breath is shared with Jin’s, with a hitch that sounds when Yamapi’s arms slide down Jin’s and halt his actions. “It’s me,” he says softly, whispers into Jin’s ear.

“Pi,” Jin gasps, trying to move his hands and whining when he can’t. “I’m so close, Pi, please let me finish.”

“Not while you’re thinking about those girls,” Yamapi says, his own words surprising him along with the depth in his voice and the fire in his veins as he becomes even more aroused at the way Jin is submitting to him.

“What girls?” Jin asks seriously, and Yamapi chuckles as one of the actresses chooses that minute to climax loudly. “I don’t care about them,” Jin adds in a heated voice. “You’re here now.”

“I am,” Yamapi replies, releasing Jin’s wrists to slide his hands up under Jin’s shirt. “Don’t touch yourself.”

Jin whines again, his body jolting when Yamapi flicks his nipples. Yamapi keeps his eyes open and focused on Jin’s neglected arousal as he gently presses his lips to Jin’s neck, teasingly licking the skin with his tongue and tasting the bitter sweat that had taunted him earlier.

“ _Pi_.” The stuffing is in danger of being ripped from the couch cushions with as strongly as Jin’s gripping onto them. “Please, I’ll do whatever you want. Just let me come.”

Yamapi humps the back of the couch at the thought of Jin doing whatever he wants, his kisses becoming more frenzied as he drags his lips up Jin’s jaw and strains his neck to reach his mouth. Jin turns his head to meet him and barely brushes their lips together, the tips of their tongues meeting just enough to have Jin grabbing Yamapi by the shoulders and pulling him over to the other side.

“You didn’t say I couldn’t touch _you_ ,” Jin breathes against his lips, hands clawing at Yamapi’s back as Yamapi settles next to him and accepts Jin’s demanding kiss. His mind spins with the taste and texture of Jin’s mouth as he struggles to keep up, his own erection straining the front of his pants and pressing into Jin’s thigh, which Yamapi rocks against until he’s gasping desperately.

The gasps turn into encouraging groans as he feels Jin’s fingers at his waist, hesitating just above the bulge that protrudes above the button. Yamapi’s not sure if the other is waiting for permission or waiting for him to retaliate; either way he’s not keen on waiting at all as his own hand trails down Jin’s belly to where his hard length twitches at his touch.

Jin’s moan is too beautiful to swallow, Yamapi pulling away and kissing back down his neck in order to hear it unaltered. Yamapi can feel how close he was and how much he wants it, the tension that echoes in his own groin when Jin rubs the head of his cock through the denim.

He’s not sure whether it’s the jolt or arousal or the way Jin’s precome feels on his fingers, but regardless his head drops to Jin’s lap, his lips wrapping around the slick head with no reservations as his jaw stretches to accommodate. Jin’s resulting noise – one of shock mixed with appreciation – fuels him on, along with the fingers that tighten in his hair and the hands that rush to unfasten Yamapi’s pants and wrap around him.

Jin’s cock muffles Yamapi’s moans, the noises making him arch and thrust slowly into Yamapi’s mouth while Yamapi does his best to suck him in and out. His hips roll into Jin’s touch and he catches up fast, an embarrassing whine sounding from his lungs when Jin removes his fingers and has him pushing into nothing. But then there’s shifting under him and a wet warmth around his cock and Yamapi stops moving because it’s Jin’s _mouth_ and the last thing he wants to do is choke him.

His jeans are pushed off and hands slide up the back of his thighs, massaging the cheeks of his ass as Yamapi feels all of Jin’s mouth and most of his throat tight around him, enough to bring him to the brink and unable to stop himself. He cries out a warning that goes unheard as Jin moans shrilly at the same time, the vibrations sending Yamapi crashing over and just coherent enough to notice Jin’s cock spurting into his mouth at the same time. He swallows on impulse and it’s not bad at all, particularly the little noises Jin makes as Yamapi flicks his tongue into the slit while Jin softens in his mouth.

It’s hard to move but they manage, a team effort to turn Yamapi around and find each other’s lips once again. They taste different but Yamapi doesn’t mind, tongues lazily probing as his nerves continue to tingle from his release.

On the TV, the girls are still going strong, but Jin blindly searches for the remote until they’re muted and all that can be heard are their own heartbeats and noises of satisfaction.


End file.
